Homo Indomitus
Homo Indomitus is the name given to the dominant Hominid species on the planet Gaia. They descend from Homo Sapiens just like the Gaians (Homo Primus), having evolved from Homo Defomum. They are the last remaining species of hominid left on Earth. Evolution Homo Indomitus began evolving from Homo Defomum over 70,000 years ago. Away from interference from Homo Magnus, these hominids developed over several million years to become taller, stronger and more durable than most herbivores and carnivores. Like their ancestors, Homo Indomitus are omnivores, and consume large quantities of both daily. Physical Characteristics Homo Indomitus could grow to around 8 feet in height, and possess. The males are usually taller and more bulkier than the females. While possessing very little hair body hair, male and female Homo Indomitus had a very high internal temperature, with the males possessing a much higher temperature most of their lives, being more proactive in hunting. The females, when raising offspring, will usually lower their own internal temperatures to prevent their offspring from overheating and dying. Reproduction Female Homo Indomitus' have an average pregnancy of twelve months, three months longer than their ancestors Homo Sapiens. During one of their two mating seasons each year, a male will track down and kill a large prey item, usually a large species of deer, and present the body, usually as a gift, to a female he finds attactive. The female will examine the kill in a private nesting hut she has built, and will look for where the male struck the killing blow, and how long it took for him to kill the prey. If she is unimpressed, she will make it known to the male by creating a specialised warning cry or scream. The male will leave the territory soon after in search of a new mate. If she is impressed and chooses him as her mate, she will again emerge from her hut, and will make eye contact with the male, a sign she wants him to come closer. Though the female has accepted the prey item gift as a sign of his hunting and killing ability, she will also pay attention to any and all scars the male has on his body, taking note of any large predators or other males he has survived fighting against. The more scars the male has, the more likely she is to mate with him. The female will then give the male permission to enter her hut Around 4-5 years of age, mothers will often abandon their male offspring once they have learned to regulate their own body temperature, leaving them in the wilderness to learn to avoid and confront danger. The mothers will take another 3-4 years looking after and socialising their female offspring, preparing them later for their own reproductive cycles. For a number of years, the males will live in the same territory as the female and his offspring, often helping to provide kill items and to ward off potential predators. Trivia * The look of Homo Indomitus was inspired by the Hulk, a character in Marvel Comics. Category:Hominid Category:Species